starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Scurrier/Leyendas
El scurrier era un roedor nativo de Tatooine, y los lugareños de Mos Eisley, Mos Espa y Mos Gamos lo consideraban una plaga. Los Scurriers tenían cuernos en sus cabezas. Los de los machos eran gruesos y curvos, mientras que los de las hembras eran delgados y rectos. Características left|180px|thumb|Un scurrier fememino. Los scurriers eran pequeños omnívoros con apetito por la basura. Buscaban en los montones de basura comida y material para sus nidos. Eran conocidos por encontrar su camino a bordo de cargueros y transportes atracados, propagando así a la población más escurridiza a través de la galaxia; incluso fueron encontrados en estaciones como la Estación de Tránsito Terrallende. Peor aún, los Scurriers tenían una inclinación por separar la maquinaria, un rasgo que no era bienvenido en un transporte lleno de carga o pasajeros. Además de este peligroso hábito, los scurriers representaban solo una amenaza marginal para los seres inteligentes. Aunque defenderían ferozmente su territorio, los scurrier generalmente huían a la primera señal de peligro (por ejemplo, un deslizador terrestre que pasaba), pudiendo realizar solo un chillido agudo y un mordisco doloroso contra los depredadores que avanzaban como los anoobas y las ratas womp. Su mordisco a veces llevaba una enfermedad inusual conocida como Enfermedad Scurrier. A pesar de esto, las yemas de los scurrier eran un manjar hutt, en su idioma, conocidas como "escupidas de jacuzzi". Los scurriers viajaban en grupos de alrededor de treinta, y se sabía que se apropiaban de los nidos de profogg para sus propios usos. Entre bastidores El scurrier fue una nueva creación para la Edición Especial de Star Wars. El modelo generado por ordenador se basaba en la del velociraptor de ''Jurassic Park'' En LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy, los scurriers son confundidos con las ratas womp. En Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast, cuando te acercas a un soldado de asalto que no te ve de inmediato, él identifica los sonidos de Kyle como los de un scurrier. Apariciones thumb|right|160px|Un scurrier en Tatooine. *''Episode I Adventures 7: Capture Arawynne'' *''Episode I Adventures 8: Trouble on Tatooine'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Gungan Frontier'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' * * *''Empire 8: Darklighter, Part 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodo IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] * * *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' Apariciones no-canónicas * *''Oh!! Jawajawa'' * *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' * * *''Galactic Phrase Book & Travel Guide'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Secrets of Tatooine'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''The Wildlife of Star Wars: A Field Guide'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Criaturas de Tatooine Categoría:Criaturas comestibles Categoría:Criaturas del desierto Categoría:Mamíferos Categoría:Especies no inteligentes Categoría:Criaturas omnívoras Categoría:Roedores Categoría:Criaturas carroñeras